Speaking from the heart
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Katie can't take it anymore. She hates how Ra is still grieving over her sister Midnight giving Jake more of a chance than him. She decides she's going to tell him how she really feels...


**Just a little one shot. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Ra sniffled softly, wiping his nose on the tissue, trying to prevent himself from crying anymore. Yet at the same time, he couldn't stop. He... he felt like his heart had broken in half. Yes, he was still grieving over Midnight. Yes, he understood he'd never had much of a chance- or none at all truly- with her... but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt horribly.

Tonight was a very late night, a school night, yet Ra had snuck out. Sitting on the park bench in Deedstown park, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to worry his friends back at school. He just wanted to get all this out of his system. Forget all about crushing on Midnight. Yet at the same time he... he just couldn't do it. He couldn't forget about the crush he'd had on Midnight. The beautiful, sweet, smart and yet still strong vampire of eternal beauty.

Again, he knew getting her to say yes, and go out with him, or love him that way at all was unlikely, as he was 6 years younger than him in human years, but... but-! He still wished he had a chance! He really DID like her! She was incredible! But... he guessed... she just wouldn't feel the same. He wanted to move on, truly, but... it was so hard to do.

Ra sobbed again, burying his head in his knees, tears falling once again. He wished he'd quit with the tears. It hurt, and it was pointless too. Pointless to waste his tears on a girl he'd never had a chance with. Someone who would truly never feel the same. Who'd never waste this time crying over him.

" Ra? "

The mummy jumped horribly, looking up and turning around in surprise to see... Katie Ramirez walking up to him, looking... very concerned about him truly. _' Great... '_ Ra thought sadly, a few more tears falling. _' Now I'm going to worry her... she doesn't need this kind of stress... '_

Slowly the were vamp sat beside him, Ra now realizing the girl was in her pajamas. She was wearing a while long sleeved top that hung off her shoulder and reviled her thin stomach, black short shorts and dark grey slippers. She looked... rather cute looking in this really. The girl gently took his hands, Ra sucking in a breath.

" Why are you out here all by yourself? And why are you... why are you crying...? "

Ra felt his mouth quiver, tears falling faster and looking down. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew Katie thought highly of her sister and he didn't want to speak ill of her. Not to mention he would feel like a jerk should he say anything. Besides, he didn't want to worry Katie into thinking he was still caught up on Midnight... he was, but... he didn't want her to know this...

" ... Is it... about Midnight again...? "

The mummy cringed, feeling Katie bringing him into a gentle hug. Now knowing he was caught, Ra didn't bother holding back anymore, crying horribly and hugging her back tightly.

" I-I wish I wasn't still hung up on her... "

The mummy whimpered, sniffling gently.

" Sh-she won't ever feel the same and I know that. She's 6 years older than me and... c-could do so much better. But I... I couldn't help but hope I... I guess I can see it. "

" What...? "

Katie asked gently, pushing him back and forcing him to look at her.

" I can see why she wouldn't like me... I'm a fraidy cat, an idiot, I'm not very fast or strong I'm... I'm pathetic. "

" Ra, you're not pathetic. "

Katie said firmly, glaring at him lightly.

" You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met. You're loyal, friendly, funny and amazing. My... my sister is a huge idiot not to see your true heart... "

The were vamp choked up lightly, feeling her heart clenching terribly. She didn't know if she had the strength to say it but... she wanted to tell him of her feelings. She had to tell him what she was feeling. That she... was... in love with him. His sweet heart, his funny attitude, his loyalty to his friends, she... loved everything about him. She just wished he would stop grieving over her sister...

Taking a deep breath, she gently took his hands, causing him to look up at her.

" Ra, any lady would be lucky to have you. You're incredible, and if Midnight can't see that then... that's her own fault. You... I... y-you... "

Ra felt his eyes narrow a bit, wondering why the girl was stuttering so much. Katie gently took away her right hand and brushed her bangs behind ear, blushing brightly as she looked into his eyes. Ra could feel himself blushing as well, feeling his heart fluttering for some reason. Yes, he knew he was touched by what the princess had said, and yes, he found her cute in her pajamas but... why was he blushing? And why did his heart ache in such a way?

Katie took another breath, finally speaking up again.

" Ra, I... care about you a lot. And I hate how my sister hurt you. You... deserve so much better. I... I wish I could make you see... Ra, I... I think I... "

Was... she... confessing to him? Ra would admit, he found her... so very kind. And funny. And amazing. Did he feel the same...? A clenching pain could be felt in his heart... did he... did he love her...?

" ... I... "

Katie muttered before, suddenly, leaning forward and... locking her lips with his. Ra felt his eyes grow wide, unable to believe that Katie... was actually KISSING him. Katie! A sweet, tough were vamp princess, kissing HIM!

Ra could feel his heart clenching horribly before, slowly, he closed his eyes, gently kissing back and placing his hands at her sides. He couldn't help but... greatly enjoy this. Her lips were incredibly soft... all this made Ra's heart flutter. He... he was in love with her.

Slowly they departed, staring softly into each other's eyes, their hands intertwining.

" I... I had no idea Katie... "

Ra said gently, smiling warmly. Katie blushed brightly and looked down, tail wagging behind her. Ra chuckled and smiled brighter.

" So. Does this mean we're...? "

" ... I'd like that Ra. "

Katie said gently, squeezing his hands gently.

" I'd like that. "

Slowly, the pair moved in and gently kissed once more, the night seemingly glowing around them.

* * *

**I need to start typing more. I keep disappearing for days, and I need to get moving again. Please, if I don't post another story in too long, please let me know and tell me to get to writing again. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
